


Dreams and Fabrics

by Jack3dragon, TacticianLyra



Series: Stranded AU [2]
Category: Oban Star-Racers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Gen Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack3dragon/pseuds/Jack3dragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacticianLyra/pseuds/TacticianLyra
Summary: A once Shot for Tacticianlyra's  Stranded AU, where the team and surviving racers get stuck on Oban after the race.





	Dreams and Fabrics

_Golden light was glowing around them, Eva breathless from laughter  as she saw Jordan riding a walking rock with annoyed look on his face. Aikka was swaying and spinning around the various glowing stones and their wiggling bright legs. He looked so much more relax like this, during the race it always felt like he had a rod in his spine and stones on his shoulders. She herself was tucked between two small lion like creatures, tired from earlier playing and tussling with the little Drudgers._

 

_She doesn't waste a thought of glowing red eyes of a giant robed crow man, that she and her friends are still alive(is she alive? How had she and Jordan survived that fall?) That the temples no longer work and they are stuck on Oban(That they all may never go home, if Don’s continuous frustration with communications are any indicator....That she may not want to leave). Here in this recital, this ritual, there is only peace._

 

_“Molly…”_

 

_She turned her head to where a familiar voice was coming from, but Aikka was helping Jordan off the rock instead teasing the larger boy who playfully shoved him._

 

_“Molly...wake up Molly”_

 

 _Huh? She_ is _awake tho—_

 

“AIKKA!”

 

A yelp tore from her throat as she felt calloused slim fingers slid across her side, tickling her from her dreamy state. She ended up wrapping the blankets around her tighter from struggling to get away. A chuckle rang in her ears as she huffed through her little opening, sticking her tongue out she pulled the blanket over head, intending to go back to sleep.  
  
  


She was sure he left now taking the hint, her mind drifting back to the gold calming light and pretty deep humming. Eva yawned from her place under the blankets as she felt slim but calloused finger poking at her side. She swatted at the hand when the poking became more insistent, grumbling when she heard an amused sound from above her.

 

“ Awake, Molly? Koji and Stan wish for us to come and get us measured for our new clothes. They’ve finished with everyone else for now” Dark tanned hands pulled the blanket covering her head to reveal a certain nourasian prince hiding his lower face with his hand. Bastard was laughing at her if the way his eyes crinkled was any hint.

 

“Don’t bother Aikka, let her stay in her old ragged clothes is she wants to so m—HEY!” An offended yell came from to the side of her as she reeled her arm back threw her pillow from where she thought the other boys voice came from and hit true. A tanned face scowled at her as he took the pillow from his face, a slight red mark from how hard the pillow made contact making his freckles stand out a bit more.

 

“You—!” At hearing that tone Eva jumped her pile of pillows and blankets more than ready to throw down, her own fluffy weapon ready and primed to whoops some ass.

 

“C’mon gunner-boy, I can take you!” She huffed as Jordan stood wobbling a bit towards her with pillows at ready for some smacking. They were spurred on by Aikka’s laughing as pillows and limbs went flying. The noise finally drawing the attention of his fencing master Cannan and Stan, one of the mechanics of the team.

 

Eva saw from the corner of her eye as she fended off Jordan’s trying to drag her the older nourasian man staring exasperated at the chaos in the small room. Stan was of no help and was clutching onto Aikka to prevent from falling over from laughter.

 

“Alright, alright you two that’s enough, I want to at least get your measurements for your clothes before sundown and it turns dark. Daylight burns quickly after all” Eva groaned at him before finally getting up dragging Jordan up with her from his sprawled positions minding the side of his injured leg.

 

The three of them got taken over to the area of the ruined temple where there was the most light. There were large rolls of green, white, and brown fabrics that used to be clothes. When Lord Furter’s men brought them to the team, Eva swore they had belonged to giants. Well…giant to said men and three teenagers, but whatever. Ning and Skun needed minimal fitting with how tall the women were, everyone else could still change it so they could untuck or tuck for colder and hotter days in this jungle. But the kids needed to be made whole new outfits with how small and slim they are.

 

Scales were piled on the ground into a little pile, their newest little addition to the group probably have wandered off hunting, since they weren’t around the mechanics being spoiled (mostly by Stan).

 

She and Aikka sat watching as Koji began measuring Jordan what with him being the closest in size to the adults. Aikka was trying to tame her bed head, brushing softly and stopping to nudge through tangles. She almost fell asleep again from the grooming until she was jolted awake by the brush being put in her lap and Jordan heavily sitting down next to her finally being done.

 

“Hey, don’t fall asleep again! We’re never gonna be able to wake you up if you do,” Jordan teased as his elbow nudged her. She opted to pretend she hadn’t noticed the worry in those words as she jabbed his side with her fingers for the nudges.

She doesn’t want to think too hard on the fact that she’d been sleeping longer than usual lately, or that getting up and doing anything was starting to become more of a chore than usual.

 

They haven’t visited the Drudgers in a while; it might be that, the three of them have been limited in their nightly outings, they were going too frequently and Aikka worries the adults would start catching on so he suggested to take a break. It soured their moods a bit after that but at least she doesn't feel the others eyes on them as often as before.

 

Eva refuses to dwell on her and Don still unable to talk or look at each other without tripping over words or glances becoming awkward. She was pulled out of her head by a warm hand on her shoulder and turns to the source to see Jordan looking her over in worry.  He pulled her into a hug as she rested tiredly against him, his hand patting her shoulder until Aikka came over.

 

The Nourasian boy’s face gave nothing away as he walked over, merely holding out his hand to pull her up. Jordan let go and the boys shared a glance while they thought she wasn’t looking, Aikka explaining what Koji was gonna do as she never been measured for clothes before.

 

She saw Aikka return and sit at the spot she vacated leaning against Jordan as they chatted about things she couldn’t hear. A cough brought her attention back to the team’s other mechanic Koji who held up his measuring tape. She smiled sheepishly as held up her arms and let him work. It wasn't as weird as she thought it was gonna be the black hair man working diligently and quickly, muttering numbers to Stan who recorded them into his friends tablet. Canaan was going through cloths as they did picking out the smallest ones he could find.

 

Eva tried to not pout at that.

 

“Alright I’m done for now, time for the fun part!” The pale man grinned at her as he led her to the pile of fabrics Cannan picked out. “You get to pick what fabrics you want for your new clothes. I suggest think about what you do often and how much you move around when you do, that way the clothes we make can be comfortable when you do”  She nodded at him while Canaan was folding them.

 

“The darker fabrics tend to be rougher feeling and heavier, it will definitely keep you warm, if you choose those for the base, I suggest the silk fabrics as inner lining and under clothes to help keep cool and regulate the temperature, but hard to move around in. Choosing the more delicate fabrics I recommended at least 3 layers of different thickness for good protection and easier removal, but they also tear easily and needed to be cleaned more often. These fabrics are similar to what your team wear, cotton was it? It’s a good base but you’ll have to lug around both the lighter and heavier fabrics when you want to cool down or warm up.”

 

Eva was almost overwhelmed as Canaan explained the matching of all these, at the back of her mind she wondered why he knew so much about this stuff but dismissed it. Think carefully she like going around at night alot, and tended to go with Ning, Skun, and Ondai to the where the floating temples lay destroyed to scavenge their old tech that still lay within them. She always crawling around on those trees and rough jagged stones.

 

“I’ll take the rougher fabrics then with the thing under clothes, is it okay if you guys make me something to protect me hands and knees? My gloves are fraying and the knee pads cracked a while back.” She heard Stan muttering with Koji as well as the frantic clicking of the tablet. How that thing is still functioning, she has no clue.

Canaan nodded at her and sent her back to the boys saying they were done for the day finally letting the three teenagers leave as the adults consulted on how to design the clothes.

 

Her skin felt like it was starting to crawl tho, and itching sensation that felt incredibly tense and coiled. The sleep finally wearing off and her….new anxiousness was starting to creep on her again. She felt delicate fingers rub circles in her back as they wandered to the outside of the temple. She didn’t truly believe it was just for her though. Aikka had become more…touchy-feely with her and Jordan since their return. It was never inappropriate and reminded strongly of her mom when she was a kid and got scared of noise from the storms. She allowed it to soothe her as they went to their favorite tree.

It had a lot of grooves perfect for climbing and with how tall it is a great look out spot.

 

Jordan gingerly sat as Eva began pacing trying to work off some energy, passing by Aikka who began stretching readying for his exercises. Her back was starting to knot up from tension as her mind was slowly buzzing with things she didn't want to think about.

“Do you think they will be able to repair the Arrow?” Jordan asked absentmindedly as he was doing his own stretching, mindful of how he was twisting his leg.

 

“No offense, as earth vehicles are still unknown to me, but i don't think the scraps of metal that used to be your racer will be rebuilt.” The blunt and incredulous tone had both Eva swerving on Aikka and glaring, the Arrow was pretty much as much as theirs as it was Stan and Koji’s. Aikka being Aikka  was unfazed in the face of such glaring. She could just hear it now.

 

‘Heh you call that glaring, you couldn’t even scare a Nourasian fish with that, in the courts people gave you looks that could strip the color from the shell of beetles’

 

…Jordan is rubbing off waaaay too much on her.

 

Pinching her nose Eva was thinking back to the wreck that used to be her arrow and how the team with Ondai’s effort as well as Furters men were able to help them drag it back. She thinks it can be repaired, though as much as she and the mechanics bemoan its state its no where near as bad as the way she trashed the Arrow 2 during the Spirit race. Plus with her own scavenging of the various temples with Ondai, Ning, and Skun they might get a working star racer or two, cooperating like this.

 

(She doesn't want to think to deeply about the red and silver in Ning and Skun’s hideout, wanting believe it the ladies’ totaled bikes and not Kross’s—)

 

“I think they can. Stan and Koji are very stubborn when it comes to the Arrow,” Eva’s smile felt wobbly but confident, which put Jordan as ease and has Aikka shrugging at her. Eva finally sat down next to Jordan her legs tired already, she had been feeling so tired lately, and the random headaches weren’t helping either. It almost felt like something was trying to push into her eyes. Really annoying she didn’t want to decimate their painkiller supply with little headaches.

 

Deciding to get comfortable she leaned against Jordan as Aikka practiced his martial arts, the combination of Jordan’s warmth and Aikkas rhythmic movements had her sleeping once more.

 

_She was floating, numb and broken to everything around her. A haze  of red tinting her vision. Someone must have stuffed cotton into her ears, she could see the bright blue of the creators segmented bodies flying around and away from Canaletto’s wrinkly clawed hands. The hands that have been manipulating her whole life, who took her mom from her, who tore apart her family._

 

_It’s almost like she could feel those very same hands crushing her insides and taking the life from her._

Eva woke up startled and sweating laying on the grass with Jordan and Aikka laying on the side of her. Her head hazy but decision clear. The shifting next to her suggested that the boys were awake, good didn’t mean she had to wake for them to get their heads together.

 

“Hey guys? Let’s go to the Drugders in two days, I think we’re overdue for a visit… 


End file.
